


Your Heart's a Village

by islandgirl



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandgirl/pseuds/islandgirl
Summary: Trent might not want to admit it out loud, but Sonny can see it in his eyes. He's dying.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailormade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormade/gifts).



> Warning once again for Character Deaths!
> 
> Title (and story idea) based off the song "Village" by Cam.

Another bullet snaps off the rock near his head forcing him to press his body closer to the ground. 

"Bravo Two, what's your status?" 

Sonny grits his teeth as he drags his body further behind the cover of the downed trees in front of him. He sucks in a ragged breath, one hand pressing against the agony in his side as he fumbles for the radio with his other.

"Bravo Two to Bravo One, I'm hit. Pinned down," Sonny pants out answering Ray's call.

There are tangos still advancing on his position, but he can't push himself up just yet. He needs just a moment to collect himself. Bullets continue to rain down on his position, kicking up dirt and splintering wood. There's four of them, or at least there had been. He's not sure if his shot had met its mark or not before he'd gone down. One thing he is sure of though, he's not out of the fight just yet. These bastards may have him pinned down and cornered, but if he's going down, he's going down swinging and taking as many of these assholes as he can.

"Moving," Trent's voice calls out. "Two, I'm on my way to you. Approaching from the east."

He hears return fire sounding, coming closer. Taking a deep breath, Sonny pushes himself up from his cover enough to raise his rifle. There are two tangos still approaching his position while the other two, one limping heavily, are firing at something to Sonny's left. A bullet whizzes passed his ear as Sonny pulls the trigger, taking them both down in quick succession. They're messy hits, but they do the job and eliminate the threat. 

Sonny drops back to the ground in relief, taking a second to catch his breath. It takes him a moment to realize there are no more gunshots echoing through the woods. The silence is unnerving. Where the hell is Trent, he thinks to himself. Sonny pushes back up in search of Bravo Three when the man appears.

Trent kneels down next to his side, eyes already sweeping over him. It doesn't take them long to find the blood. His eyes flicker up to Sonny's face before he looks down at the wound again, hands already unpacking gauze. "The hell did you do this time?" Trent grumbles, pressing a handful of gauze to Sonny's bloody side.

Sonny hisses at the contact, gnashing his teeth against the sounds of pain that want to escape. "Bastard tagged me," he growls out.

"Bit more than a tag. Hold pressure," Trent tells him, guiding Sonny's hand to the already saturated gauze. "Bravo Three to Bravo One, how are we looking on that extract?" Trent asks into the radio as he pulls out more gauze. There's a frown creeping on to his face despite how casual his tone is. If the pain wasn't enough to tell him, that look is; Sonny knows he's in some serious shit.

"Alpha's still working on securing the HVT. Hold position for now," Ray answers back. "How's Two?"

If they flinch at the mention of Alpha team, neither of them acknowledges it. Trent just continues working. He pulls open the side of Sonny's vest and cuts his shirt open from hem to armpit revealing the bullet hole in Sonny's side, just missing the front plate by an inch on the right side. Bright red blood is pouring out of the hole. Sonny shifts to try and get a look at the damage, but Trent presses a forearm across his chest to keep him still while his other hand presses more gauze against the wound. 

"Stay still," Trent barks at him. He removes his restraining arm and presses both hands to Sonny's side causing Sonny to grunt.

"Fuck," he hisses, feet kicking weakly at the dirt. He clenches his hands tight into fists and tries to take a steadying breath. The fire in his side, however, is making it difficult to focus on anything else.

"I need to pack this," Trent murmurs, more to himself than to Sonny. He glances around to make sure they're still clear before he looks down at Sonny. There's a serious look in his eyes. "This is gonna suck, but I have to do it."

Sonny swallows thickly, unable to force any words out through his clenched teeth. He looks up at the tree canopy above them and focuses on the way the leaves flutter in the slight breeze, the way the sunlight filters through, the way the birds zip from branch to branch without a care, anything but the searing pain in his side. The world whites out around him, everything fading to a dull hum. When he blinks again, Trent is leaning over him, frown etched into his face as he presses two fingers to Sonny's neck, checking his pulse. The pain has faded to a hot ache, but his body feels heavy with exhaustion. It takes all his willpower to focus on Trent and keep his eyes open.

"Son? You with me?" Trent asks, voice hushed.

"'m here," Sonny slurs out, tongue feeling thick and heavy, uncooperative just like the rest of his body. 

At Sonny's response, some of the tension eases out of Trent's face. The medic blows out a shaky breath and gives Sonny's chest a pat. It's only then that Sonny realizes there's an IV line snaking out from under a plastic dome in the middle of his chest, his shirt and vest long removed. Trent catches his gaze and gives him a small nod.

"You lost a lot of blood, trying to replace the volume," Trent tells him. Bravo Three's eyes look around again, scanning the area around them for danger before they drop back down to Sonny. "Ray and Brock are on their way to us. Just gotta hang in there a little while longer. Copy?"

"Copy," Sonny breathes, eyes dropping closed despite his best effort to keep them open.

"No Sonny." Trent's voice is sharp as he gives Sonny's shoulder a shake. "Eyes open."

It's a struggle, but Sonny manages to pry them open again. A shiver sweeps through his body, a chill setting in deep in his bones. Trent curses quietly as he presses his fingers to Sonny's neck again. The resulting frown only confirms what Sonny already knows. This is bad. He can feel blood still sluicing down his side the moment Trent eases up on pressure the slightest. The pain is muted now, still present but not the sharp agony from when he first hit the ground. He'd like to think it's pain meds doing their job, but he knows better. Trent might not want to admit it out loud, but Sonny can see it in his eyes.

He's dying.

"Stay with me, Bravo two," Trent orders.

Sonny reaches his hand up and wraps his fingers tight around Trent's wrist where it's pressed to his side. He gives it a squeeze and hopes it conveys everything he wants to say. Thank you for trying to save him, thank you for being a brother, for being his family. 

"'s okay."

It is. Sonny is strangely okay with meeting his end. He made peace with death a long time ago. It was a honor to die among his brothers, protecting their country. He had never imagined himself growing old. His only regret is not seeing her again, not hugging her, kissing her forehead and telling her how much he loved her. He never wanted to hurt her like this.

"No, Sonny. No. You're gonna be okay, brother. Just stay with me," Trent tells him firmly, but Sonny can hear the waver in his voice. 

He's too tired to try and argue the point, just gives Trent's wrist another squeeze and fights to keep his eyes open. 

“Bravo Three, we are five mikes from your location. How copy?” Ray’s voice breaks the tense silence that falls between them.

Trent pulls a hand away from Sonny’s chest and fumbles for his radio. “Good copy, Bravo One. Haul ass.”

Sonny can feel his eyes starting to drift closed again, but Trent won’t allow it. He rubs his knuckles firmly over Sonny’s sternum until his eyes flutter open.

“You need to fight, Sonny. Think about Charlotte. You have to fight for her. You hear me? I’m not going to be the one to tell her you died out here.”

At her name, a small smile quirks up the ends of Sonny’s lips. “Charlie,” he breathes. His girl, the only girl in the world to love him unconditionally, the only person that ever made him consider giving up this life.

“Yeah, Sonny. Charlie. You have to hang in there for her.” Trent presses both hands harder against Sonny’s side, but it’s too little too late. Too much blood, too much time has passed. Even if they get him on a helo right now, chances are he won’t make the flight back to base with a pulse. Sonny knows it. Trent knows it even if he won’t admit it. And soon, Ray and Brock will know it too. That doesn’t mean Trent is going to give in though. He gives Sonny’s IV bag a firm squeeze, opening up the line before he presses harder on the wound once again.

“Focus on, Charlie,” Trent murmurs. “Think about her and fight for her. You got me?”

Sonny nods. Think about Charlie? Yeah, he can do that. It takes nothing to conjure up a picture of her smiling face in his mind. Just the thought of her erases any tension left in his body. Fighting to get back to her is all he's done for ten years.

* * *

Charlotte Avery Spenser came crashing in to the world, three weeks early, at 2:45 on a warm July morning. From the moment she was placed in her father's arms, she had him wrapped around her finger. Sonny had been there, pacing the waiting room like a caged animal, when Clay came out holding a pink bundle and a wide smile. If there was anything in the world Clay Spenser was suited to be besides an operator, it was a father. The proud papa look was a good look on him. Of course, Clay wasn't the only one immediately smitten by that tiny baby. The moment Clay settled her in his arms, Sonny was doomed.

"This is your Uncle Sonny," Clay had murmured to the sleeping baby. "Your godfather."

Charlotte, or Charlie as only her Bravo uncles were allowed to call her, pulled the big softie right out of him from moment one. When Clay and Stella were exhausted and couldn't get her to sleep, it wasn't Jason or Ray they called for help. It was Sonny. Sonny who only had to hold her against his chest and start talking and she would settle down. It had baffled Clay the first time it happened, but he was too tired to care so he left Sonny trapped on the couch with a sleeping baby on his chest and went to bed. That soon became a normal sight, Sonny sprawled on their couch with a sleeping Charlie on his chest.

In a blink, it seemed, she went from colicky infant to precocious toddler. She was definitely her father's child with golden blonde curls, brilliant blue eyes, and a wild child attitude. She gave her mother and father a run for their money. There was no doubt that she had both her father and her godfather wrapped around her tiny fingers. If she wanted to have a tea party, Sonny was there, sitting on the floor between her dolls wearing a pink feather boa and crown, sipping out of plastic tea cups for hours. Trent tried to make poke fun at him once and found himself sitting right next to Sonny after Charlie asked him to.

Yeah, Charlie was a light in his life he never expected to be blessed with. After his failed relationship with Davis, he'd given up on the thought of settling down, of having a family. Being the godfather and honorary uncle to Clay's beautiful daughter was more than he could ever ask for. Maybe he spoiled her because of it, but that was his right. 

When Clay was given the opportunity to transfer to Alpha team as the new 2IC, Sonny thought he would see less of his goddaughter, but it turned out that he saw more of her. The night before his first day with Alpha, Clay pulled Sonny aside to have a serious chat.

"If something should happen to me," Clay started. Sonny had tried to cut him off, but Clay shook his head, a serious look on his face. "I'm not naive Sonny, we both know the dangers or our job. If something happens to me, promise me that you'll look after Charlie. Make sure she remembers me, remind her how much I loved her, I don't want her to think I was selfish and left her and her mom all the time."

The look on his face, the desperation and grief there, had Sonny reaching out to squeeze Clay's arm. "Of course, buddy," he promised. "You know I love her like my own kid. I'll do anything for her, do anything for you too, brother." Sonny had pulled him into a quick embrace.

Clay hadn't just wanted him to be there for Charlie though. Clay had specified on his CACO forms that he wanted Sonny to be the one to tell Charlie should anything happen to him. Had he known that at the beginning, he might have fought Clay a little harder. Being forced to break that news to Charlie only two years later was one of the hardest things he'd ever done, as hard as bearing her father's body home.

_The shots ring out, one overlapping the other, and Sonny just knows something is wrong. Clay should be collapsing his position and heading down the mountain to their rally point. Sonny freezes in his tracks, eyes glancing over to Trent and Derek. He can seem the same fear on their faces as he feels curling in his gut._

_"Alpha Two, what's your status?" Sonny barks out, eyes sweeping up the hill where he knows Clay should be perched. He was their overwatch as the rest of Alpha and Bravo proceeded towards their target. Their mission had gone down without a hitch, Ray's team should be heading back towards them for exfil now. When they're only met with silence, Sonny can feel his heart speed up in his chest. "Alpha Two, report."_

_It takes a moment before a breathy answer comes across the line. "Contact. Hit."_

_Sonny's tearing up the hill before anyone else can comprehend what is happening. If Clay sounds like that then there is something seriously wrong, Sonny knows. He sprints up the hill faster than should be possible for someone strapped down with fifty pounds of gear going up a steep incline. Gun up and alert for danger, Sonny slows down as he approaches Clay's perch. What he finds has his stomach sinking to his boots._

_There’s an unknown laying on the ground near the edge of the tree-line, a bullet hole straight through the skull. Several feet away, Clay is laying on the ground, slumped near his rifle. It's the pool of blood already forming around him that has Sonny's heart kicking wildly in his chest._

_"Clay," Sonny breathes as he kneels down next to him. He gently turns Clay over and the first thing he sees are Clay's wide, frantic eyes staring up at him. The second is all the blood. There's blood gushing from a wound on his neck, the top of Clay's shirt already saturated. "Holy fuck."_

_Sonny immediately presses a hand against the wound as he reaches for his radio. "Bravo Three, need you now. Alpha Two is down."_

_Clay's hand reaches up and weakly fists in Sonny's sleeve. His mouth is moving, but no words are coming out. There's blood on his teeth and staining his lips, his chest heaving like he can't quite catch his breath. Sonny presses harder, blood welling up between his fingers._

_"Damn it, kid," Sonny curses quietly, one-handedly fumbling for gauze. He presses the stack to Clay's wound and keeps searching for more as it's quickly saturated. "Hang on. I got ya. Trent's on his way. Just hold on."_

_"Ch'lie," Clay gasps, squeezing Sonny's arm harder. "L've 'r."_

_His voice is a breathy slur, but his point is abundantly clear. Blood is gushing out of his body and he can barely breathe, but Clay's only thoughts are of his daughter. Sonny's breath hitches in his chest, but finally he nods._

_"She knows, buddy. Charlie knows how much you love her," Sonny reassures him. Clay shakes his head, movement dislodging Sonny's hand. He quickly clamps back down on the wound. "Okay, okay. I'll tell her when we get back, but you need to tell her yourself. Okay? You stay with me and you can tell her yourself."_

_Clay's skin has gone from pale to ashen in a matter of moments. His eyes are blown wide as he stares up at Sonny, and while there was a frantic look there before, it's fading away to one of calm. His grip on Sonny's wrist is weakening, but his fingers are still tangled in the fabric. Clay is slipping away and there is nothing he can do about it. The thought sends ice through Sonny's veins. He’s reaching for his radio to scream for Trent to get his ass here when he hears movement nearby._

_Glancing over his shoulder, Sonny watches as Trent and Derek appear. He lets out a shaky breath and turns back to Clay, ready to tell him the good news when his heart freezes in his chest. Clay's eyes are staring up, unblinking, chest still._

_"Clay?!" Sonny cries out, giving him a shake. Clay's head rolls listlessly. He doesn't stir. "No, no, no. Stay with me, buddy. Come on," Sonny begs rubbing his knuckles firmly over Clay's chest. "Trent and Derek are here. We've got you. Come on. Not like this, kid. Not like this."_

_Trent drops down on the other side of Clay, hands immediately reaching for a pulse. Finding none, he starts compressions. Derek takes over holding pressure for Sonny as the Texan wraps both of his shaking hands around Clay's limp one. Each compression sends a little more blood out of the wound, but Clay never stirs. They're just pumping the rest of the blood out of his body, Trent realizes after a moment and stops, hands frozen on Clay's chest, not able to remove them just yet. His eyes glances from Sonny to Derek then back to Sonny as realization dawns on the Texan._

_"No," Sonny moans softly. He presses Clay hand to his forehead and closes his eyes. "No, no, no."_

_"I'm sorry, Sonny," Trent whispers, voice breaking. "He's gone."_

_Silence settles over them as the magnitude of the loss slowly sets in. After a moment, Trent reaches up and gently slides a hand over Clay's face, closing his sightless eyes forever. Derek pushes up to his feet, pinching the bridge of his nose as he takes a few steps away._

_"Alpha One to Havoc Base, passing Fallen Eagle. I repeat Fallen Eagle," Derek croaks out. "Alpha Two is KIA."_

_"We need to move," Trent murmurs quietly. He glances at Clay's body like he's trying to figure out what to do. Sonny beats him to him._

_"I've got him," Sonny states firmly._

_And he does. Trent and Derek help get Clay's body over his shoulders and Sonny bears his brother's body back down the mountain, never once wavering._

Sonny had held Clay's body in his arms the whole flight back to base in the helo. It wasn't until they touched down and a stretcher was waiting to carry Clay away that Sonny was forced to let go. Even then, it took Ray, Derek, and Trent to pry his fingers off Clay's body. The flight back home, Sonny sat, stone cold sober, on the floor in front of the flag draped box bearing Clay's body. Trent tried to get him to move once, but quickly gave in and sat down next to him. When their plane touched back down in Virginia and the cargo doors opened, it was to a tarmac lined with SEALs ready to receive their brother home. Sonny hadn't been surprised to see Jason at the very front of the line. He may have moved to training Green Team, but he never lost contact with his Bravo brothers and Sonny could see the grief etched into the man's face as he stared at that box.

That wasn't the hardest part of all of it, though. The hardest part was driving to Clay's house in uniform with Trent and Derek, hands shaking, breath hitching as he tried to figure out how to break that kind of news to a seven year old. When Stella opened the door, he could tell just by the look on her face that she knew what they were about to say. Sonny reached out a hand and pulled her close before anyone could say a word.

_"I need to tell Charlie," Sonny murmured quietly. “Clay--He wanted me to tell her."_

_Stella pulls back and nods her head shakily, stepping back to let them in. Sonny can see the tears building in her eyes, but she's being strong, holding them back. He gives her arm a gentle squeeze and steps into the house in search of Charlie. It doesn't take long to find her, sitting on her floor surrounded by Barbies and GI Joes. Her face breaks into a sunny grin when she see him._

_"Uncle Sonny!" she squeals, popping up from the ground and crashing into his legs with a hug. "Wanna play GI Joes with me? Wait, is dad home?" She leans around him in search of her father, but Sonny stops her before she can get too far. She's a bit too big to pick up, all lanky legs like Clay probably was at this age, but Sonny scoops her up anyway, like Clay always does when he sees her after a spin-up. The move makes her giggle, throwing her arms around Sonny's neck for a hug._

_Once he seats them on the bed, he's not sure how to start. Charlie saves him from it though as she looks at him and then his uniform. "Daddy only wears his on special occasions," she states, looking up at Sonny's face. "Did something happen?"_

_"Yeah kiddo," Sonny forces out. He takes a deep breath as he stares into her eyes, eyes so much like Clay's it causes an ache to grow in his chest. "It's about your dad."_

_"Is he okay?" Charlie asks, face worried._

_"He got hurt, sweetie," Sonny starts. It hurts to even think it let alone say it out loud. "Your daddy didn't make it. I'm sorry sweetie. He died."_

_"He's dead?" she asks, voice wavering. When Sonny just nods, a tear breaking free, Charlie latches onto him tight and starts to sob._

_"He wanted you to know how much he loved you, kiddo. I promised him I'd tell you that," Sonny murmurs against the top her head, fighting back his own tears as he holds her tight._

Stella had come in a few minutes later, raw grief etched in every line of her face, and for a moment Sonny was afraid she was going to make him leave, was going to pull Charlie from his arms and keep the team at arms length. He looked up at her ready to beg to be able to stay, but was surprised by the softness that had taken over her face at the sight of them. Instead of forcing him out, Stella had dropped on to the mattress next to Sonny and pressed her forehead to his shoulder as her tears finally escaped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning once again for Character Deaths!
> 
> Title (and story idea) based off the song "Village" by Cam.

Telling Charlie was one of the hardest things Sonny ever had to do. The second hardest was attending his best friend's funeral. Standing guard at the head of Clay's flag draped casket was a level of hell no one should ever have to visit. While the other members of Bravo and Alpha rotated standing guard, Sonny never moved. Neither did Charlie. Stella tried to get her to sit down, but she refused, choosing instead to stand next to Sonny the whole time. The sight of her in her black dress, doing her best to stand at attention and holding Clay's hat was a heartbreaking sight. She clutched the camo cap in her small hands like it was a lifeline. Sonny immediately recognized the hat when he saw it in her hands. It was Clay's first Bravo hat, the one they had affectionately embroidered "The Kid". The sight feels like a dagger to Sonny's chest.

He'd fully expected Stella to pull away from all of them after the funeral, but she surprised them all by sticking around. On Charlie's first day back to school, a week after the funeral, Sonny had text her and asked if he could take Charlie out for ice cream. It became their regular date. Every Wednesday, unless he was deployed or spun up, Sonny would pick Charlie up from school and take her wherever she wanted to go, whether it was for tacos or to buy a new toy. 

He could never make up for the loss of her father, would never ever dream of trying to fill those shoes, but Sonny did everything he could to make sure Charlie knew she was loved. Sonny took her to Texas for a few days over the summer and taught her how to ride a horse and how to rope bales of hay and taught her every constellation he knew in the wide Texas sky. He took her fishing like he and Clay were supposed to and taught her how to tie knots and bait a hook, even though he wasn't very good at it. Mostly though, he told her highly-sanitized tales about her father, about the missions they would run or the crazy exploits they would get themselves into in and out of the country. As long as he was alive and had breath in his lungs, he would keep Clay's memory alive for her. They both deserved it.

Now though, it's getting harder to breathe. When Sonny blinks his eyes, the world shifts around him, memories of Charlie's smiling face giving way to the sunlight dappled forest canopy he's laying under. She deserved much better than this, Sonny thinks, eyes burning with tears. She already lost her father, she shouldn't have to lose him too. Who is going to look out for her now?

"Stay with me, Sonny. They're almost here," Trent's voice draws him back. The medic looks wrecked, lines of stress etched into his face, a smear of blood streaked across his forehead, eyes glimmering with tears. "Come on, fight."

Sonny doesn't have the energy to answer him, just focuses on pulling in one breath after another. He thinks of the letter he wrote to Charlie all those years ago, on his first spin up after Clay died. She'd cried, terrified blue eyes begging him not to go. It was in that moment he'd almost given in, had truly considered giving up the teams. In the end, though, he'd stayed because Stella of all people made him see reason. Clay loved the teams and he died doing what he loved, protecting his brothers. If Sonny was going to go out, he wouldn't be satisfied with anything less. That plane ride was the longest of his life, it seemed, feeling torn between duty to his country and duty to his goddaughter. While everyone else had been asleep, he'd written her a letter that he promised himself he would fight like hell to make sure never got to her hands. And for four years he kept his promise.

Deep down he knows though, that he's about to break it and it breaks his heart. Looking up at Trent, he knows Bravo Three is the best choice. Trent loves Charlie as much as Sonny does, has been involved in many of their hi-jinx since Clay's death. Trent is also the only one who can give Charlie his final words.

Drawing in a deep breath, Sonny focuses on Trent's face and gives his wrist a squeeze. "Tell Charlie," he breathes out. Two words seem to sap all his energy, but he refuses to give in just yet. "You tell her. I love her ... so much."

Trent's mask cracks, the grief showing through as he comes to the same conclusion Sonny has. These are his last lucid moments. Trent nods, eyes locked on to Sonny's face. "I will. I'll tell her, but she already knows buddy. You're the best uncle she could ever have. You have the mug to prove it."

Sonny manages to crack a small smile. He struggles to draw in another breath, suddenly restless. He tries to move his head to look around, needs to make sure the other guys are safe. His head barely makes it up a few inches before he's collapsing back. Trent settles a bloody hand on his chest, leaning closer. "Easy buddy, take it easy. You're good. Just keep breathing for me, Son."

"Boys?" Sonny slurs out. His mouth may be struggling to work, but his mind is sharp as ever and he knows the rest of his guys aren't here. He needs to see them, needs to make sure they're all okay.

"They're on their way," Trent reassures him quietly. 

"Okay?"

Trent nods his head. "Yeah, everyone is good, Sonny. Just hang in there another minute and you'll see."

Sonny wishes it were that easy. He can feel the fight leaving his body, leaving a heavy exhaustion behind. There is darkness slowly creeping into the edges of his vision and no amount of blinking will push it away. Each breath is just a little harder to pull in. He wants to hold on, wants to see his guys, wants to see Charlie one more time, but he's not sure how much fight he has left in him. God, he just wants to see her one more time. A tear slips out of the corner of his eye as he looks up at Trent.

"See Ch'lie," he mumbles through numb lips, not sure if it makes any sense at all to the other man.

Trent frowns at him for a moment before he nods. He takes his hand off Sonny's chest and slips it inside Sonny's vest. When it reappears, he's clutching a picture between his shaking fingers. Removing the pressure from Sonny's side, Trent places the picture it Sonny's hand and settles it on his chest so he can see it easily. He keeps one hand on Sonny's wrist, holding the picture steady within his sights, and the other returns to holding pressure on his side. It's ineffectual now, but Sonny knows that Trent refuses to give in, needs to be able to tell Charlie he did absolutely everything to save Sonny and if that means holding saturated gauze against a profusely bleeding wound with no hopes of stemming it, he'll do it.

Sonny's eyes drift from Trent's face to the picture in his hand and feels a sense of peace wash over him. Ever since Clay died, Sonny's kept a picture of Charlie in his vest, close to his heart, as a reminder of what he was fighting for, who he needed to come back to. The picture changed frequently as Charlie discovered selfies and many of them lined the walls of his cage, but there's one that he keeps going back to, his absolute favorite. It's just him holding Charlie, when she was all lanky limbs at seven years old, both of them laughing at the camera. She's got a Bravo team hat on her head, dropping low over her eyes as it's too big for her small head. Sonny got it for her and had it embroidered with "The Kiddo", in a nod to Clay's hat she was always carrying around. He'd been worried she'd be upset by it, but she'd thrown herself at him so fiercely that he'd stumbled back a step, her arms wrapped tight around him in a hug. Clay's hat still traveled with her everywhere, but now she had her own to wear. And wear it she did. There was not a day that went by that Sonny saw her that she didn't have that hat on her head. It made his heart swell with pride and love every time he saw it.

If his fingers start to shake or more tears slip free, Trent never says a word. He just gives Sonny's wrist a gentle squeeze and keeps the picture within Sonny's sight line. His world focuses on that picture, mind burning every detail of Charlie's face in his memory. Around him he can hear movement and voices, but he's lost the ability to focus on anything else but that picture. A hand settles on his shoulder, his knee, his head, his ankle, but he can't look passed the darkness bleeding faster and faster into his vision to see who they belong to.

"We've got ya, brother."

"You're good, Sonny. Rest now."

His brothers are here, he realizes belatedly. They're okay, they made it. Knowing they are safe, knowing that they will take care of Charlie now gives him the peace he needs to finally let go. The last thing he sees before the darkness consumes him is Charlie's laughing face.

* * *

Trent is painfully aware of just how similar this situation is to four years ago. Back then it had been Sonny sitting, completely devastated, in front of a flag draped box in the back of the C-17, no one able to pull him from his misery of witnessing his best friend's life slipping away right in front of him. Now it's Trent doing the exact same thing, Sonny's body resting beneath that flag. He's trying to process his own grief and trying to figure out how to face the enormous responsibility Sonny left him with. He gets it now, why Sonny had sat here stone cold sober, unable to move or sleep or eat for those 17 hours back to Virginia. Facing Charlie, having to deliver this news, is eating him alive.

The remaining members of Bravo pass by, holding their own silent memorial near the casket. After a while, Brock settles in next to Trent, not saying a word. A few minutes later, Ray joins them in solemn silence. 

"How can I do this?" Trent whispers quietly, more to himself than the others. It gets their attention though and they both turn away from Sonny's resting place to look at him. Trent takes a shuttering breath, mask cracking as the magnitude of it all hits him. "How can I tear apart her world again? After Clay ..." Trent pinches the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes closed against the tears threatening. "Sonny was her everything."

Ray squeezes his shoulder. "She can get through this, we'll be there for her like always," he reassures.

"That's why Sonny wrote her a letter," Brock tells them quietly. "I asked him once why he did it and he said that it's what got him through Clay's death, what he wrote to her helped him and he hoped, that if anything ever happened to him, it would help her too."

Figures Sonny would surprise them all in the end. He never openly spoke to them about Clay's death, ignored their questions and concern, just threw himself into being the best uncle and godfather he could be for Charlie. She was a big reason he was able to move on and now Trent was going to be the same thing for Charlie. He was going to be there for her, just like Sonny was.

* * *

He's walking through the parking lot with Sonny’s letter clutched in his hand, mission focused. Get to his truck. Drive to Charlie's house. Deliver letter. That’s what he has to do.

Trent’s pulling his keys out of his pocket when movement catches his eye. He looks up to see two feet sticking out of the back of Sonny's old pick-up. The sight of Sonny's truck makes his heart flutter for a moment before he realizes who those feet belong to. Shit. He was supposed to have a few more minutes to compose himself before facing her. In his surprise, his keys slip from his fingers and clatter to the ground. The feet move and a moment later, a blonde head pops up over the side of the bed wearing a camo hat .

"Hey Uncle Trent!" Charlie chirps, pushing the too big cap back on her head. She vaults out of the truck and lands with a soft thump on her feet, grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you doing here Charlie?" Trent manages to stutter out as Charlie wraps him up in a hug.

"Someone called mom into base for something," Charlie shrugs like it's no big deal. "When we heard you guys were landing, I decided to come surprise Uncle Sonny." As an after thought, Charlie glances around the parking lot. No other members of Bravo team are visible. A frown wrinkles her forehead. "Where is everyone? Where's Uncle Sonny?"

Trent takes an unsteady breath, hand clenching tighter around the letter in his grip. He looks into her bright blues eyes, full of innocence and excitement, and almost chickens out. Almost. If it weren't for Sonny's plea still ringing in his ears, he would make a hasty exit. He owes this to Sonny, to Clay, to Charlie. 

"Was a long one," he states carefully, fighting to keep his voice even. "Everyone's still getting sorted."

"Okay," she chirps happily. "I'll wait for Uncle Sonny here." She reaches for the handle on the tailgate and pulls it down. With a smirk, she climbs up, settling in for a surprise that will never come.

Trent hesitates for a moment before he settles down next to her. She grins, but when he doesn't return it, her face starts to fall.

"Everything okay, Uncle Trent?" Charlie asks quietly.

He blows out a breath and shakes his head. Without a word, he hands her the envelope. Her frown deepens as she looks at the slightly crumpled letter in her hands, her named scrawled across the front in Sonny's unmistakable handwriting. Charlie's eyes snap up to Trent, wide with worry. Trent knows he needs to say the words, to confirm her worst fears. It's not right to leave her hanging on the edge, afraid of what it all means, but still desperately clinging to the hope she's got it all wrong.

"Charlie, Sonny didn't make it," he forces out. "He was injured and despite doing everything I could to save him," Trent's voice chokes off for a moment. He swallows roughly, eyes burning with unshed tears. "I tried everything Charlie, but he died. I'm so sorry, sweetie."

She stares at him for a moment, disbelief on her face, before the first tear falls. Charlie all but collapses against his side as she starts to sob. He feels helpless, unable to figure out how to make this any better. The truth is though, nothing can make it better. Sonny was her go to person, her connection to her father, and losing him was like losing Clay all over again. Trent pulls her close, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie," he murmurs quietly. He drags a hand roughly across his face to erase the tears that have started to slip free. "He wanted you to know that he loved you so much, kiddo. He fought really hard to try and make it back to you. You need to know that."

Charlie nods against his shoulder, breath stuttering in and out as she tries to calm down. She shifts in his embrace and he pulls back enough to let her do what she needs to do. A moment later he hears paper ripping and looks down to see her tearing open the envelope. Her hands shake as she carefully unfolds the paper within.

_Charlie my girl, I'm so sorry you have to read this. I know that however it ended, I fought hard to make it back to you. I’d never leave you alone.I've been watching over you since the day you were born, kiddo, and that will never change. My grand ninny used to tell me that your heart is like a village. Everyone you have ever loved has helped build it. And that no matter what, we’ll never be alone because they are always with us. You will never be alone, kiddo. You will always have your Bravo family watching over you. Your dad and I will be watching over you too._

_I know everything feels different now, like your world is falling apart. Trust me, I felt the same when your dad died. You will get through this Charlie. Be sad, be angry, feel whatever you have to feel, just don't be it forever. You are your father's daughter. You are made of strength and iron will and a big heart. You bring warmth and sunshine wherever you go, don't ever lose that. You have a beautiful life ahead of you kiddo, you are going to do amazing things. Your dad knew it from the moment he laid eyes on you. I know it too. You'll be okay, Charlie. You are loved more than you'll ever know and you will always have us watching over you._

_Being your Uncle has been the highlight of my life._

_I love you, kiddo._

_Love, Uncle Sonny  
_

Trent's eyes skim over the words as Charlie reads. It feels a bit intrusive, reading over the words Sonny intended only for Charlie, but once his eyes catch on a few words, he can't pull his gaze away. His heart clenches in his chest as Sonny's words sink in and he realizes that while the words might be for Charlie, the message hits home for him too. He blows out a slow breath and quickly swipes away a tear from his eyes as Sonny's loss barrels into him like a freight train.

Charlie hiccups another sob, unconsciously pressing closer to Trent's side. She carefully folds the letter up and slides it back in the envelope, holding it to her chest. She sniffles and scrubs stubbornly at her face, trying to wipe away the tears that just keep coming. When she turns those big blue eyes to him looking for guidance, Trent makes his decision. He slips his hand in his pocket and pulls out two small items. He had debated on whether to give them to her or not, but looking at her now, knows she needs them.

He holds them out to her, watching as she takes them reverently. A patch of the Texas flag, worn, battered, dirty, and straight off Sonny's kit, and the faded, creased picture of Charlie and Sonny that the man always kept stowed in his vest for safe keeping. Charlie stares at them, fingers running over the stitching of the flag.

"He kept that picture with him all the time," Trent tells her quietly. "Never went anywhere without it. I know he'd want you to have it."

Charlie nods silently, gazing at the items in awe. Slowly, she drags her gaze back to Trent. "Thanks," she murmurs, fresh tears welling in her eyes.

Trent pulls her close, her head tucking under his chin as her tears start anew. Across the parking lot, he can see the rest of Bravo team making their way towards them, the team flanking a shell-shocked Stella. At the sight of them, Trent wipes a hand across his face again and works on shoving his feelings into a box for now. There's a lot to process, but right now he needs to focus on the two girls that have had their lives torn apart once again. 

* * *

A week after Sonny's funeral, a truck pulls up to the front of the Spenser house. Trent climbs out and makes his way up the sidewalk, hands tucked into his pockets, shoulders hunched. He’s unsure about this, feels like once again he's intruding on something that was just for Sonny and Charlie. It was the only way he knew how to show his support though, to let her know she was not alone. Taking a deep breath, he knocks on the door and waits anxiously for it to be answered.

Charlie opens the door, surprise on her face as she sees Trent standing there. It quickly turns into a smile, not the mega-watt one he's used to seeing on her face, but a genuine smile nonetheless. She throws the door open wider and throws her arms around his waist. It takes him a second, but he relaxes, hugging her back.

"Hi Charlie," Trent tries to infuse as much cheer into his voice as possible as she pulls back.

"Hi Uncle Trent," she shifts awkwardly for a moment, tucking her hair behind her ear. "What are you doing here?"

Trent takes a steadying breath. Here it is. The moment of truth. This will either help or it will push her further away. No turning back now. "This is the day Sonny always picks you up from school," he tells her. "We thought we'd see if you wanted to go out and get some ice cream."

Charlie's brow furrows as she looks at him and, for a moment, Trent isn't sure if she's angry or confused or upset. Finally she speaks. "We?"

That's not the part he was expecting her to get caught up on, but he recovers quickly enough. "Yeah, we," he states, turning enough so she can see the truck parked on the road.

The smile slowly returns to her face. "Yeah, okay," she states. "Let me just tell mom."

"Okay kiddo. I'll be at the truck."

As Charlie disappears back into the house, Trent makes his way back to the truck, leaning against the side as he waits. A moment later, she reappears, her Bravo hat on her head and a backpack on her shoulder. Trent can't help but notice the Texas flag patch sewn to the front of the bag and feels his heart stutters in his chest. By the time she reaches his side, he's recovered enough to keep up the cheer in his voice as he asks "Ready to go?"

"Yep," she chirps, almost sounding like the old Charlie again.

Trent opens the back door for her, grinning when she lets out a small gasp of surprise at seeing Brock in the backseat. She climbs in next to him, seated in the middle seat as Trent climbs in behind her. In the front, Ray and Jason sit, smiles on their faces. Charlie lets outs a laugh as she settles in. It might be something small, but it's enough for her to know that, even though Sonny is gone, Bravo Team will always have her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to sailormade for getting me excited about writing (and editing) again. Without you and our conversations, this one probably wouldn't have made it to the light of day. Thank you!


End file.
